What Happened In Vegas
by IConsiderYouAllTheTime
Summary: This is my version of what would take place a year later if Ste and Doug moved away with Amy and the kids after finding out that Brendan was their landlord. If that makes sense. They've set up a new deli and left the old one in charge of Barney, Leanne and Texas. Own nothing but the story plot


What Happened In Vegas.

Ste and Doug held hands as they walked into their Deli in Hollyoaks. This is where it all began. Their new Deli was just as lovely but the original Carter and Hay held so many memories.

"Doug! Ste!" Leanne exclaimed as she noticed the pair walking through the door. "What a lovely surprise! I didn't know that you were stopping by!"

"Yeah well we figured it had been a while so here we are!" Doug replied, hugging his former roommate. "How's Texas?"

"Oh you never heard!" she continued with Doug's confused expression, "Her and Dodger..." Leanne raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" Ste laughed. "It only took them a year!"

"Yeah well I don't know what changed her mind but they are extremely happy now."

Ste laughed before letting go of Doug's hand. "Right I'm off to see Cheryl. Look at the accounts will ya, Doug?" Ste gave Doug a cheeky grin before pecking him on the lips. "Love you. I'll be back soon."

"Love you too." Ste gave Leanne a small wave as he closed the door behind him.

"So...The accounts folder? Need to make sure you're running the place well!" Doug joked as they headed to the counter.

"Here you go." Leanne retrieved the folder and held it out to Doug, who reached out with his left hand to take it from her. Suddenly Leanne froze.

"Doug!" she cried as the folder dropped onto the counter. Texas grabbed Doug's outstretched hand with great force, causing Doug to stumble forward slightly as she pulled it closer for a better look.

"What is this?" Leanne squealed.

"What? The ring?" Doug replied mischievously, his eyes gleaming.

"Yes the bloody ring! Did it just not fit on any other finger or is it what I think it is?"

"Leanne..."

"Yes, Doug?" Texas sighed exasperatedly.

Suddenly Doug's face broke out in a massive smile.

"I got married!"

Leanne screamed as she jumped up and down with Doug. All of a sudden, she stopped and hit Doug on his upper arm.

"Why didn't you tell me you were engaged? Why was I not invited to the wedding?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It's a long story. Come and sit down."

Once they were sat on the couch in the front of the Deli, tea in hand, Doug began his story.

"So we decided to visit my family in New York a couple of weeks ago-"

"And they are okay with you being gay?"

"Yes do you mind?"

"Sorry. Continue."

"So once we got there, we found out that my brother Brad had just bought a motor home so he invited Ste and I along with my cousin Morgan on a road trip to Vegas. When we got there Brad and Morgan left to go find the nearest casino by foot and so me and Ste were alone in the van."

Leanne leaned forward, in case she would miss something. Doug smiled, remembering.

"We sat on the bed together chatting for a while when suddenly he just pulled me off the bed and led me outside. It was really lovely because the sun was just setting and since we were just outside the main part of the city, there was only a faint noise. We climbed up to the top of the motor home and sat down again, watching the setting sun. Then suddenly Ste grabbed my hand and said 'Doug, I have something I want to ask you. I have been thinking about it all the way here and I've decided there's nothing more I want that to be with you. Forever.'"

By now, Leanne was completely intrigued and her eyes never left Doug. He noticed this and smiled.

"Then he pulled me up onto my feet and he kneeled down in front of me. By now I was like 'OMG is this happening?' and then he just said it. Said those four words. Will. You. Marry. Me?"

"And what did you say?" Leanne whispered. Doug looked at her weirdly. "Er, I said yes Leanne. That's why I'm wearing a ring."

Leanne looked embarrassed as she tucked her hair behind her ears. "Yeah I knew that. Go on!"

"We decided just to do it there and then in Vegas so we waited for Brad and Morgan to come back and told them the news. They were really happy for us and we went straight to the closest little white chapel and got married. We all went out to celebrate but after one or two drinks Ste and I left Brad and Morgan so we could go back to the motor home alone and we stayed there for the rest of the night. We travelled home the next day and told my parents who were a little upset not to be invited but they were pleased anyway. They really like Ste. Then we returned home and came straight to Hollyoaks to tell everyone! End of story."

Just then, Ste walked back into the Deli and Leanne immediately got up to hug him. "Oh Ste!"

"I guess you told her?" Ste smiled at Doug.

"Yeah! One down."

"Two. I told Cheryl. She was over the moon!" Ste then remembered that he was still being hugged by Leanne and he prised her off him. "I'm a married man now Leanne!"

Leanne ignored him and grabbed both of their hands. "Come on! Let's go tell Texas!"

"Okay Leanne you go ahead. We'll just take a quick look at the folders. Meet you up there."

As Leanne shut the door behind her Ste looked at Doug. "Seriously? You want to do accounts?"

"No of course not!" Doug pulled Ste closer to him and kissed him on the lips. "We're going to be ambushed for the next couple of hours so I figured we should take this opportunity."

"That's a wonderful idea Doug." Ste murmured as he pulled Doug even closer.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

The End :)


End file.
